Rise of the Guardians- The Guardian of Friendship
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: When a new spirit is made and no one knows she exists even the guardians she begins her existence running around and using her powers to help people. But then the Man on the Moon finally reveals her. Pitch hears of her arrival, takes her from the guardians to turn her to his side by becoming friends will he turn her for good or will she fight back and defeat Pitch once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a cold winters night. Elaria and her best friend Chelsea were walking back to their apartments in the city. Chelsea saw an alley and their apartment blocks on the other side. 'Hey Lari, I see our places on the other side of that street. Lets take a short cut instead of heading round the block.'

'K. Lets go.' They headed round the corner and into the silent alley. A cold breeze blew through the air as the two silently walked down the deserted and decrypt alley.

All of a sudden a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster. The two best friends could not see the mans face, but what was clear was what he was holding. A shining silver gun pointed at the pair. 'Come, here girls, now otherwise I will have to use this little thing here.' He said gesturing to the gun in his hand.

The girls looked at each other, and took a step forward. Their shoes made slapping sounds as the came towards the ominous figure. 'Good, now give me your purse and we can all walk away from this.' He held his hand out, but Chel did not move. She stood there clutching her purse tighter than ever to her chest. 'Now, girl I don't have much patience.' He continued gesturing with his hand, but Chelsea still refused to move.

He raised his gun and aimed it at her chest and was pulling the trigger. As he did this Elaria jumped out in front of her friend and yelled, 'NO!' and then the gunshot rang. It was deafening noise. Chelsea stood there stunned, as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. The man had come forward and snatched the purse from her. But she did not care.

She fell to the ground, and cradled the broken form of her best friend, who had her hand clasped tight on something on her neck.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I looked at my best friend in the world and took her hand in mine. 'Come on Lari, stay with me. It's going to be all right. Come on Lar, look at me.' I said as I held her face so that she could look me in the eye.

'Chel, p-ple-ease p-p-prom-mise m-me, nev-ver for-for-get m-me.' Lari rasped her voice fading the longer she talked.

'No, no don't talk like that, its going to be all right. You're going to be Ok. Please just stay with me. HELP! HELP! My friend has been shot please!' I screamed to no one in particular.

'It's O-ok, i-it wa-was w-wor-th-th i-it. F-frie-nds F-for-eve-ever, p-p-in-k-ky p-p-ro-m-mise.' She lifted her hand weakly. I wrapped my pinky around hers and repeated the phrase that we used so much as little children.

She smiled faintly before coughing violently. A small line of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Her breathes seemed to get fainter and fainter every second before they seemed practically non-existent. 'Come on please don't leave me here. Come on stay with me.' With the last of her strength she raised her hand and pointed to one of the friendship necklaces she had given me so long ago. It was a small locket with the word best on it and when you opened it, it was a picture of her and I. I practically never took it off. 'Yeah, I know.' I said in a small voice.

She released her other hand the one that was holding something on her neck, revealing the other locket of the set. It was the exact same with the same picture and everything except hers said friends. She smiled one last time before becoming still in my arms. 'No Lari, Lari! Please come on don't you dare leave me,' I said gently slapping her face. But it was no use she was gone. My best friend ever had just died in my arms. I felt empty inside, like half of my heart had just shattered inside my chest.

I picked her up and walked over to the nearest hospital, crying the whole way. _I will honor her promise till the end of my days_, I thought. _Nothing can ever make me forget her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elaria's P.O.V

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the moon shining through the darkness that was consuming my sight. I closed my eyes waiting for death, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes the pain was gone but I was not dead. What The? I looked around just to see my best friend walk around the corner holding my dead and lifeless body. _Great_ I thought I'm a ghost. I went to see if I could walk through a wall. BANG! I walked straight into the wall. I looked up at the moon again and it seemed to speak to me.

'Elaria White, take your necklace off, for it will give you your power over light and heat. You will be the Guardian of friendship. For now you will remain hidden from everyone even your fellow guardians until the time is right. Follow your heart for it will guide you.'

At that point I took off my necklace and it turned into a wooden staff with intricate patterns on it. I was twirling it around when I dropped it. As soon as it hit the ground it appeared as my necklace again. I took it off and experimented with it for a while. I realized I could fly and could also bring light and heat by aiming my staff.

Jack's P.O.V

I was at the North Pole for yet again another meeting of the guardians. It was the usual arrangement, Bunny fought with North over which of their holidays the children loved more. Tooth was giving orders to her fairies to go and collect teeth and sandy was floating a few feet off the ground sleeping.

I sighed and looked at the moon. That was when it spoke. 'Jack there is to be a new Guardian. Please gather the others.'

Jack yelled over the noise. 'Hey! People, the man on the moon says there is going to be a new guardian.'

'Oh, I hope it's a girl.' Tooth said.

'Please not be the leprechaun.' murmured bunny repeatedly.

'Come on guys lets go find out.' North said abruptly cutting off any conversations.

The Guardians went over to where the pedestal would appear. The moon began to shine brighter than ever, and then it happened. The crystal appeared and a figure of a teenaged girl appeared. But something was off. No one could seem to figure out who this spirit was.

'Yes, knew it.' Proclaimed Tooth

'Ok, umm I have no clue who this is. Do any of you?' I said

'No.' all of the guardians said in unison.

'Ok, then we shall keep an eye out for whoever this may be.' North said.

3rd Person P.O.V

Over the next week the guardians kept an eye out for this mysterious new spirit. Little did they know that they themselves were being watched by a figure, which was feared by children all over the world. The boogeyman had been keeping tabs on each of the five guardians ever since he got out of the grasp of his nightmares.

He was keen on revenge and now he had the means in which to do it.

Jack's P.O.V

It was time for our next meeting of the guardians; I had to admit some strange things have happened over the past weeks. I arrived at the North Pole and noticed that all the other guardians had already arrived and were discussing various occurrences. It seems that it wasn't only me that has had some weird experiences.

'Hey, how's it going?' I said whilst leaning on my staff.

'Hey, Jack. How have you been?' North bellowed.

'Nothing much, is it just me or have things been a bit weird around here. Like I was flying in America and in the middle of winter of course, and it was hot not cold.'

'We noticed mate, and there seems to be a method to this madness. And if I'm correct mate the next place this thing is going to hit is Burgess.' Bunny said.

'Jamie.' I breathed.

'Whenever you're ready, mate.' Bunny said, whilst putting his boomerangs into their sheaths and making sure there was an egg bomb in each slip.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' I retorted with a smirk.

I flew into the air heading for my favourite believers town. I smiled as I felt the wind in my hair.

Elaria's P.O.V

I think that should do it. I thought I had left a very obvious trail for the guardians to follow. They should be here soon. I might as well get comfortable. I sat down on the park bench and waited for the guardians to arrive. I had to admit I was excited. I looked down at my clothes, which had now into white denim shorts and a yellow singlet, with a frangipani on the bottom right hand corner. It was the middle of winter so when the guardians arrived they would probably notice me straight away.

I fingered the locket that hung from my neck and sighed. I missed my friend I wonder how she was dealing with my death. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a figure descended from the sky. He wore a hoodie and ¾ skinny jeans. In his hand he held a wooden staff that looked like mine except his had frost patterns.

He looked around until his soft blue eyes rested on me. He looked surprised.

'You can see me?' He said.

'No, duh. What do you want a medal or something?' Okay, that was kind of mean. I sighed inwardly, I guess I'm still upset about the whole I died and I still haven't seen my friend yet thing.

'Uh…' He said unintelligibly. At that moment a bright red sleigh descend from the sky and landed next to the boy.

'Hey Jack, you better slow down mate, because if this mysterious spirit is dangerous who knows what it could do before we can get here.' The owner of the voice hopped, literally, out of the sleigh. He frowned when he saw Jack staring in my direction. He turned his head to look at me. I smiled and waved, Ok it was starting to get a little awkward. I took a step forward, but then the bunny reached for something behind his back and I was pretty sure that it was not going to be and Easter egg.

I took a step back and turned around and took off, not wanting to fight, but if I needed to I would be able to fight better in the air. After discovering the locket didn't need to be activated to fly I didn't even use the staff for anything besides illuminating and warming up towns.

Anyway I took off and after the initial shock wore of the two figures said 'wait!'

I stopped mid air and turned around. The boy flew up towards me, his staff in hand, I was weary I reached my hand up to my necklace ready to tug it off if he got to close.

The figure stopped 10 metres I front of me.

'Hello, My name is Jack Frost, and yours is?' He said sticking his hand out.

I glided forward slowly, narrowing my eyes so I could analyze his movements. I shook his hand and replied, 'Names Elaria, Elaria White.'

'Are you the one creating these heat waves across the country?'

'Yeah, sorry about that, I had to get your attention some how, didn't I?' I replied with a smirk. 'I was told by the moon to reveal myself. At first I kind of wanted to be alone, because, I mean.' Tears started forming in my eyes. 'I just died, and my friend, I haven't seen her since and I don't know how she is and I'm so worried, and its even worse that no one can see me. I am so scared.' The tears flowed freely now and Jack came closer, but I turned around and flew off not wanting anyone to see me like this. To go faster I pulled off the necklace and it turned into a staff. Behind me a warm breeze was all that remained.

I flew for hours, until I finally collapsed on the roof of a church, and cried for all I was worth. I sat there for ages.

I hadn't noticed that Jack was near until he sat down next to me and embraced me. I cried onto his shoulder not letting him see my face. We sat there until I could not cry anymore. I sniffed and looked at the spirit before me, 'I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this, I mean its hard enough when you die, but then when you don't know how your friends are dealing with it, it makes it all the more worse.'

'It's ok; we've all been through this. We understand what it feels like.' Jack said comfortingly.

'Thank-you, so much for being here. I guess that makes us friends now, huh.' I grabbed his hand, which was not surprisingly cold. Steam curled from our hands as a result of the clashing hot and cold.

'Yeah I guess it does.' Jack nodded in approval.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

North's P.O.V

The guardians were getting worried Jack hadn't come back from going after the spirit. I squinted and looked into the distance and saw a flying figure. 'Hey, guys I think Jack is back.' As I looked closer, I realized that it was not Jack at all; it was this new and possibly dangerous spirit. 'Get ready guys that is not Jack.' I pulled out my duel swords and held them out in front of me. Wow this spirit was fast; she zoomed right towards our location and landed 5 metres in front of the guardians.

'Where is Jack?' I said with mistrust in my voice.

'Oh, Jack, I left him 3 towns back.' She said with a triumphant smile.

'That's it!' Bunny said, lifting his boomerangs and threw them.

Faster than I could see, she dodged the first one and caught the second in her hand. She pulled off her necklace and it turned into a staff that looked like Jacks.

She caught the first boomerang, which was coming back towards her with the crook of the staff. Now both of bunny's boomerangs were on the ground.

Now it was my turn, I charged forward to get Jacks staff back. When Jack landed in front on me protecting her. He had a staff in his hand, but so did she.

'Guys, please don't hurt her after all she is the newest guardian, and my friend.' Jack said, with his crooked smile.

'It's Okay Jack. Hello, I am Elaria White, the spirit of summer and the guardian of Friendship, at your service.' I said with a slight bow. After stepping out in front of Jack to face the four most influential spirits in a child's life.

'Hello Elaria, I'm tooth, this is bunny, sandy and north.' Tooth said gesturing to each of the guardians in turn.

'Nice to meet you, all of you.' Elaria said, nodding to each of the guardians.

'Ok then, let us go to the North Pole.' North said.

'Race you there.' Jack said to Elaria.

'You're on.' Elaria proclaimed. She touched the tip of her staff to her necklace and it was absorbed into it. 'Hey, I'll even give you an advantage.'

'You're going to wish you hadn't.' Jack flew off with a gust of frosty air.

'Not so fast.' Elaria said taking off right after him leaving a warm summers breeze in her wake.

'I think Jack just found a new buddy.' Bunny said.

'There is something strange about this new guardian. I will have to ask her about where she came from.' North said whilst stroking his massive beard.

'Maybe manny can give you the answer, why don't you ask him.' Tooth said.

'I think I will, but for now to the North Pole, I can't have those two trouble makers running around my workshop so close to Christmas.' Everyone jumped onto the sleigh, well except for bunny, who said he was perfectly fine taking his rabbit holes, and with that the Guardians set off back to the North Pole.

When the Guardians got back, Jack and Elaria had gotten back, but they weren't running amuck in the workshop like I thought they would. They were sitting in two chairs over in the corner talking. This new spirit must already be having a positive influence on him.

Each of the Guardians exchanged a few confused glances. But hey I wasn't going to complain. The Guardians were just about to reach the pair when Jack said something, something that would surprise and change their thoughts on this new spirit. 'So, you have no memories at all before the age of 8.' She nodded.

'All I remember is waking up one morning in front of my adoptive parents place.' She said confirming Jack statement.

Tooth's P.O.V

I was the most shocked, this had never happened before, I whispered to one of my baby teeth and told her to grab the summer spirits memory capsule, the tooth sped off.

A few minutes later the baby tooth returned she interrupted the guardians who were chatting to Elaria. 'Hello, I have Elaria's memory container here.' I said waving it in the air. 'If you look into it I will show you your memories.' I handed her the tube and let her sit down on the couch. She closed her eyes and opened it, then frowned.

'This container only shows what I do remember; there is nothing in here about my other past.' I looked at the other guardians; they seemed to have the same expression. 'Hey Elaria, how about I get Phil to give you a tour of my workshop ehh. Phil come over here.' North said. 'Can you give the new spirit a tour?' The yeti grunted and then nodded. He took Elaria and wandered off.

North's P.O.V

All of the other guardians conversed in my office; I stood out the front of my desk and leaned on it. Just then a breeze floated through the window and I looked up at the moon. It glowed very bright, but then something that had never happened before occurred, the moonbeam hit my chair and materialized as a young man who looked similar to Elaria. 'Hello my friends, it is good to finally meet you face to face. I am the man on the moon, and I have the answers that you seek. You see it all began with the Sun, the Planets and the Stars.

**The guardians get pulled into a flashback from the beginning**

You see they wanted someone who could watch over the earth and all its children. They decided to have 3 children, the first of which would be named Jason Gray he became the central guardian, he was to become the Man on the Moon, he was the son of the Planets and the Sun. The second child was named Pitch Black, he was born to the Stars and the Planets, he was to become the one to make sure the fears of the people would not consume them. The second child lived for a while being a kindly spirit, but he got lonely he decided to make a friend a friend who was made of shadows and had a heart of darkness, but something went terribly wrong. The spell was cast incorrectly and it backfired, the second child was now consumed by anger and darkness and reveled in fear. You see Pitch was not always as he is now, he was a good brother and a great friend.'

'But, what about the third child mate.' Bunny said with his thick Australian accent.

'Yes, the third child was a kind and gentle spirit and was loved by all. This spirit was the first-born girl of the family; she was born to the Sun and the Stars. She was bright and always-left smiles in her wake, you see Pitch became jealous of her happiness and wanted it for himself. He devised a plan to take it from her so that sadness and fear were the only things left.

The first child heard of this news, he was fearful for his little sister and sent her down into the human world turning her mortal so she could remain hidden from her jealous brother, but alas this solution was not a permanent one.

You see, her name was Elaria White, and it is destined that she will be the one to defeat Pitch, and if I know my brother and he has heard of her return he will surely try something and soon. I trust her safety to you and her memories, but do not reveal them to her yet, for it shall place her in more danger. I leave you with these words, think on them, for it is these word which will show you how to defeat the evil that has consumed my brother.'

**End of Flashback**

When the guardians opened their eyes they were still sitting in the same room except for a small canister, which contained the memories of one of the eldest spirits.

Jack's P.O.V

'Well I guess that answers that question. On to the next one.' Jack said.

'And that question is, what do we do now?' As jack finished that sentence there was a loud scream followed by the sounds of yetis yelling and bells jingling. I looked at the other guardians with a worried expression.

We bolted out side to see the yetis and elves running around like headless chickens. I grabbed Phil as he ran past, 'hey Phil, what happened?' He started jabbering in the yeti language. I asked North to translate he said, 'He was giving Elaria a tour when he reached the reindeer pens when everything went dark and when it became bright again Elaria was gone and then everyone freaked out.' North nodded happy he had gotten the translation correct.

'Well at least we know who has Elaria.' I said. 'But this is definitely not good.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elaria's P.O.V

Everything went dark, I was scared, and I had no idea what was happening. Then everything lit up again. I was so relieved; I didn't even notice the figure that was standing right behind me. 'Hello, sorry about that but it is the only way in which I can travel from place to place.' I spun around quickly, I had pulled the necklace off my neck and had my staff pointed at the figure within moments.

'Who are you?' I demanded.

'Humbly, I am Pitch Black, and I am a friend. There is no need to threaten me, please sit.' I looked around to see we were in some sort of living room if you could call it that. It wasn't really a room, more like a giant cavern with stalactites growing from the ceiling. There were tunnels each heading off in different directions. Everything was well, dark. I decided to light things up a little, I created a miniature ball of flame and released it high near the roof of the cavern.

'Thank you, but you said you were a friend but I have not ever met you before. Why is that?' I asked perplexed.

'Well to put it simply, the guardians your so-called friends are keeping something from you and I would simply like to see it safely returned to you. You see they were tricking you into thinking they were the good guys. Even when someone wants to be seen by the world other than them, they turn on them and leave them not included. I don't want that to happen to you, I don't want to see you hurt; you want people to believe in you? Yes?' I nodded.

'Is there anything else you want?'

'Well, I love to see relationships bloom; you see I can see whether friendships are good or bad. I can tell if a person is a friend with the wrong person and I try to find them a best friend, one who will be there for them. All I want is to see people with their perfect other half or perfect friend.'

Pitch's P.O.V

This was going perfectly, I get the girl to believe that those stupid guardians are really the bad guys and get her to be my friend. Now all I have to do is comply with what she wants and then we both get what we want and then I get to destroy her happiness. After all those who are the happiness always hide the largest sorrow and fear.

Elaria's P.O.V

This guy is kind of creepy but I think he is telling the truth. The guardians seemed to be keeping something from me, and if its one thing I know, it's that friends should not keep secrets. I decided to go with what Pitch wanted because he was doing what a real friend should and help the other out.

Bunny's P.O.V

We decided to start restoring some order to North's workshop before trying to find Pitch and get the newest guardian back. I sighed and got back to work.

Time Skip: 1 year 7 Months

We had been looking for Pitch for well over a year now. But none of the guardians could seem to find any trace of the spirit of fear. We were all starting to loose hope, but I will never lose hope because that is my centre and if I lose sight of that what kind of spirit would I be.

Elaria's P.O.V

I have been in training with Pitch for a while now. We have grown quite close in that time; we were practically brother and sister. He was the best friend ever, we had been thinking about plans to try and find memories and there was only one-way to do it force the guardians to give it up.

I had discovered some new powers that I have been practicing very hard. It was finally time for our plan to be put into action. I was looking forward to finally getting my memories back. I sighed and fingered my locket, tonight I thought, I am going to visit my friend and help her believe in me.

Later that evening, At Chelsea's Place.

I went to chels place and hovered outside her window. I fogged the window up and wrote on the window, 'Hey Chel it's me Lari, if you want to see me just believe in me.' Chelsea looked at the window in amazement.

'I do believe.' She murmured over and over. She looked at the window again and her eyes widened. 'Elaria?' She said tears coming to her eyes. She ran to the window and flinged it open grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. 'Oh, Lari, I have missed you so much. How are you here? I saw you die.' By this time she was sobbing uncontrollably.

'I am a spirit, like the Easter bunny and the boogey man. I am the spirit of summer and the guardian of Friendship, and it is good to see you too. It's been hard for me too, you not being able to see me. I visited often, but the pain was too much. I always left you the best summer weather though.' I said.

'Oh Lari, its good that your back, now you know you will have to visit me often. I will leave he window unlocked.'

'Okay, but I want to show you something first. Take my hand.' I reached out and she took my hand, I pulled off the necklace and it turned into my staff. 'Chel, our friendship necklaces are the main source of my power, and when I pull it off it turns into my staff see. Also if I drop it, it will automatically return to my neck. But this is the best part; I can fly and make heat and light. Are you ready?' She nodded, 'Here we go.' I took us out into the air. We flew around for a while admiring my hometown in Australia, the Gold Coast. It was quite fitting with all the hot weather. I flew us up to the top of the Q1 and she stood on the pinnacle. It was one of my favourite spots to visit and watch the world go by. I sighed, 'well, I guess it's time for you to go home. Thank you for believing.' I dropped her back home and said goodbye. I flew off back to Pitch's lair; he was standing there waiting for me.

'It's Time,' was all he said.

That night and the next day I prepared for my face off with the guardians.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elaria's P.O.V

Pitch was perched up on his favourite nightmare horse, it was also the only one he had actually named, and its name was Dark. I had learnt to make my own horses these were made of fire, and if anyone who was not my friend tried to ride them well lets just say if there wasn't any source of water anywhere you wouldn't be feeling to good. I had my own favourite light horse, which I had named, his name was firelight. I was currently sitting on top of him near the North Pole. It had been observed that each week the guardians would meet on a Saturday. It was nighttime. My face was covered by my mask, which Pitch said added an air of mystery to me, and I admit I liked it a lot. The mask was shaped as a star, and was the colour of silver; it also had a gold trim around the outside. Around the eyes it had flame designs, except these flames were blue, which matched my eyes.

At Pitches signal we charged, all of the nightmare and light horses followed behind us as we surged through the side of the building, their mission destroy the workshop. Pitch and I had a different mission; we were going to keep the guardians from interfering and for me to discover this thing that they were keeping from me.

I looked left then right, and then I saw the guardians. They were just coming out of North's personal workshop. They looked up and glared at Pitch and then at me, their looks turned to confusion and then back again to a glare. North was the first one to speak. 'Who are you?' he said.

'Pitch was right, you do just forget people.' I said with malice in my voice.

'Yeah? Then who are you?' Jack said.

'Enough with the formalities, l came her to kick some but, and that's just what I'm going to do.' I said.

'And who says you'll even get the chance. Mate' Bunny said mockingly.

'My training does.' I said getting into a fighting stance. Then the guardians attacked. Four of the five guardians went after Pitch, and that was their mistake. The only guardian who went after me was surprisingly Jack. I thought he would be the first to go after Pitch. But I guess he learnt never to underestimate his enemies. He is a smart boy after all. 'So Jack, how would you feel if you got beaten by a girl? Pretty sorry, I would guess.' I said as we circled each other. Waiting to see who would make the first move.

'That's funny, because I'm not going to lose, especially to you. And you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?'

'Why don't you come and find out?' I said. Jack shot a bolt of frost out of his staff. I dodged to the left. He swung the staff. I ducked, then I grabbed his staff and pulled him towards me and swung a punch at his face and now it was his turn to duck. He pushed me back and I tripped on a stray toy.

'Answer me, who are you?' he said pointing his staff at my chest.

'Never.' I snarled.

'Let's take you out of this fight then.' Jack said. Then he shot a bolt of frost out of his staff encasing me in a block of ice complete from head to toe. Satisfied he went over to fight Pitch. Little did he know, I was already breaking out of his little ice block.

'You wont get rid of me that easily.' I said already on my feat, with steam was curling off my clothes. Jack turned around with surprise, but quickly overcame it and attacked with renewed ferocity.

After a while he had me pinned to the ground again. I struggled to get his weight off me, but he wouldn't budge. 'Okay, lets see who you are now.' He reached over to my mask and started to pull it off. I struggled even harder than before, trying to get him off me, then an idea struck me I ordered one of my light horse to help me and it was there within seconds but it was too late, Jack had removed my mask. He looked at my face, and then mouthed my name.

'Close your mouth, Frost. Or you'll catch flies. What's the mater surprised to see me? I'm surprised you even remember my name.'

I said no more because I hooked my foot around his leg and tossed him off me in one fluid motion. He got hit in the head by my horse and he was knocked unconscious. I jumped on the horse and said, 'Good job boy.' and fastened my mask back on and went to help Pitch.

All things considered he had done a pretty good job of holding his own but the guardians were getting the upper hand. I ran to North since he seemed to be one of the largest threats. I ran at him took off my necklace.

After a few months of training I had figured out that my necklace could change into whatever weapon I wanted. In my hands I now held a medium length sword. I swung it at North and he parried my strike and went for one of his own swinging at my midsection I blocked his strike. He tried to use his other sword to stab me but I pushed the first sword away and knocked the second out of his hand by getting under the hilt and twisting my hand.

He quickly picked it back up barley in time to block my slash to his side. By this time, Sandy noticed the trouble North was in and came to help and was now standing at North's side. I walked backwards drawing them away from Pitch's fight. They started to circle me. I changed my sword into twin blades, each pointed at a different guardian.

Simultaneously the guardians attacked, North slashing with his swords and Sandy blasting me with sand whips. I managed to block North's first sword, but the second sword came crashing down on my head. My vision dances with stars, North still not knowing who I was raised his sword for the final blow but before he could Sandy stopped him.

'Go ahead and do it. Just what I would expect from someone like you.' I spat. Now that Sandy was helping North, it was easier to knock me out but before Sandy could hit me with a sand ball I ordered my horses to attack the guardians and help Pitch. My vision went dark.

Sandy's P.O.V

I stopped North, and knocked her out. She looked so helpless; I was about to help Tooth and Bunny when I saw Jack. I signaled for North to help the others while I would help Jack. He ran off with a war cry. I floated over to Jack, but just before I reached him some flame horses flew in front of me. The girl must have made these, I thought. I fought them off but it took me a lot longer than what it would to fight nightmare horses. When I reached Jack, one last fire horse that was bigger than the others, was standing on guard duty. But what was funny is it seemed to have dragged the girl over here and stood protectively over her, whilst guarding Jack.

I got as close as I could without the horse attacking and witnessed something I never thought could happen, Jack was burnt, it must have been the horses or the girl who did this. He was burnt on his face and it looked like it would heal without some permanent scar. But now I was mad, they had really hurt Jack. I looked over at the guardians just in time to see Pitch vanish after saying he would be back. The guardians looked around the workshop and so did I and I noticed that there was only one flame/nightmare horse in the workshop and it was the one standing over the girl and Jack.

The guardians came over and stood side by side each had weapons drawn. The horse began to trot nervously. It realized it was outnumbered, and it began lifting the girl onto its back.

It was about to take off but before it could frost began to form on the horse turning into steam. Jack had awoken and was attempting to destroy the horse. With the amount of sand that I used, the girl might wake soon. But I believed she wouldn't wake until it was to late.

I could feel her fighting against my dream sand. No one has ever been able to fight it completely off before. All of a sudden, she had broken free of the dream sands grip and woke with a start.

She looked us; even though she had a mask I could almost see the anger that was radiating off her. The mask that is what must have been protecting her from my dream sand. She looked down at her horse and seemed taken back. She reared the stallion of fire on before rejuvenating its body. She started galloping through the air, but bunny was quicker.

He grabbed his boomerang and threw it with pinpoint accuracy. It hit the figure in the head effectively knocking her unconscious. She slumped against the horses neck, and began sliding off, the horse did everything he could to stop the inevitable but she fell. It was Jack that flew up and caught her before she hit the ground. Steam was accumulating around them.

Jack's P.O.V

I looked over at the enemy we had just faced; I floated down to the ground. 'Come on lets get her to the infirmary. I'll fill you in on the details on the way.' I told the guardians who she was and what had happened. They seemed upset about what had happened.

When we got to the infirmary, I told one of the Yetis to keep her sedated so they would have time to come up with a way to speak with her without all the fighting and yelling. I went to one of the other beds and a yeti attended to my burns.

'Okay guys, what are we going to do now?' I said.

'We need to talk to her, get through to her and convince her she is on the wrong side.'

'Okay and how do you suppose we to do that?' I asked.

'Maybe we should tell her Pitch's intensions. I know we are still unable o tell her who she is, but we could at least tell her that.' Tooth said.

'Okay, but who is going to do that?' I said. All the guardians looked at me. 'What, no. Not me. No way.

'Well, you are the closest, in age, to her.' Tooth said.

'Yeah, so that means nothing though.' I complained.

'It'll be easier fro you to talk to her mate. Good luck.' Bunny said pushing me towards the infirmary door.

I told the yetis, once inside, to stop the sedation fluids, but to keep the straps on, because I didn't want her going on some rampage. There was already enough damage done to the pole.

It took a while but the fluids did eventually wear off. She moaned before snapping her eyes open. They immediately settled on me, she started to struggle against the bonds. 'What do you want from me?' she said calmly, giving me a cold hard glare.

Elaria's P.O.V

The sun streamed through the blinds, and I came to, strapped to a table with people staring at me, and what is your natural response to something such as this, well of course I panicked and struggled as if my life depended on it.

'What do you want from me?' I said as calmly as I could.

'All I want from you is to listen, and to try to hear me out. We were friends, and you kind of knocked me out, it's the least you could do.'

'Look, I know you were hiding something from me, and Pitch was the only one who actually acted like a friend to me, nothing you can say will alter my views on that, so my advice is that you just forget it. It's not worth your oh so precious time.' I turned my head away from him.

'You know, you've changed a lot since we last meet. But just hear this, all of us guardians searched for you over the time you disappeared. We knew Pitch had taken you and were fearful for your safety.'

'That's precious, and you just think that all is forgiven just because of that, it will take whole lot of convincing, to get me to doubt that, Pitch has been a great friend and has taught me so much of what he knows.' I was yelling by now.

'Look just wanted to let you know, that after Pitch is finished with us he is going to turn on you. He wants to take what matters most from you. So the only thing that you have left is sadness and fear. That is what he thrives on.' Jack said.

'Chelsea. No he wouldn't do that, no he cant only I know where she lives.' I thought of a way to contact Pitch so he could bust me out. Wait, I can send one of my horses. I willed it to happen and it sent the message. If Pitch translated the message right he should be here to transport me in 3… 2… I smirked at Jack.

'What are you smiling about?'

'Oh just this.' Then everything went black and when light returned I was back at the lair. 'Thanks Pitch, I know you've got my back.'

Jack's P.O.V

'What are you smiling about?' I asked.

'Oh, Just this.' She said with mischief in her eyes. Then everything went black, and when the light retuned the bed was empty. All I could think about was what she said about the thing that matters most to her. It wasn't her happiness, but her old friend from her previous life. We need to find this Chelsea person. Maybe she can help us put some sense into her.

'North, she's gone. But I have a new lead in which we can follow. All we have to do is figure out who this person is. She said her name was Chelsea, we can figure where she came from by asking the man on the moon.'

All the guardians relocated to North's workshop. 'Man on the moon, please show us Elaria's old friend, Chelsea.' North said. A beam of moonlight came into the workshop and bounced through an ice block and focused onto one of the millions of dots that dominated the globe.

'Thank you man on moon.' North said.

'Okay, lets go.' North said, and with that the guardians set off, but little did they know that and old friend was already waiting there.

The guardians pulled up quietly beside the house. It was the middle of the day, so they decided to just knock on the door. Thankfully Chelsea was the one who opened the door, 'hello Chelsea, we are the guardians, and we need to talk' North said.

'That's cool,' she said. 'You must know my friend then she is just upstairs. Her name is Elaria. Gosh I missed her so much when she … left. Yeah she is such a nice person. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. The guardians stopped.

'She's here?' Jack said.

'Yeah, why?' Chelsea said confused.

'Oh, no reason.' North said. All the guardians walked up the stairs, and entered the bedroom; Elaria was sitting on the ground with cards in her hands. They must have been playing card games.

'Hey Lari, the guardians are here, you know the ones you said were real.' Chelsea said. Elaria's head snapped up, she immediately grabbed her staff out and got between the guardians and her friend.

'What are you doing here? Don't make me hurt you, because nobody messes with my friends you hear me. And don't even try and use the were the good guys, Pitch is evil crap!'

'We didn't come to fight. We only came to talk.' Tooth said.

'Yeah right, and I suppose you're now ready to tell me what you kept from me. As if that will make me join your little group. Pitch is the only spirit who treats me like a friend, and if there is one thing I know about friendships it's that friends don't betray friends. Jack here expects me to believe that Pitch is going to betray me. Give me one shred of evidence to prove that.'

'For one, Pitch is the most untrustworthy spirit; He's the boogeyman for crying out loud. He's supposed to be a lying and deceiving person.' Jack cried in desperation.

'Well I'm out of here. Come on Chelsea.'

'Wait, Pitch is the boogeyman, Pitch must be deceiving you Lari, the person you talk about Pitch being is too nice to be the boogeyman. No Lari, I'm not coming with you.'

'Okay, you have your own way about this, that's fine, but be careful k.' and with that she flew out of the window at lightning speed.

'Chelsea you are right, she is being deceived, we are not allowed to tell her, her past. The man on the moon commands it, because it is for her safety. If she knew terrible things would happen, she must wait for the time to be right. We need your help; we need to save her before Pitch gets impatient. See when she gets her memories back she will become more powerful. You see Pitch wants to take that powerful energy, and take it for himself.

Anything you can tell us on how to stop her would benefit her safety.' Jack said.

'Okay, I believe you.

You see her staff. She needs that for power, but what you don't know is that if you knock it away from her it immediately returns as her necklace. So the only way to stop it returning is have someone steal it and not let go. Note that she is also more powerful when she has the staff out. She grabs her staff by pulling of one of the matching sets of necklaces we share.

Her power effects heat and light. Watch out for fire, and blinding flashes. Also her and I used to take Karate, she ended up 2 belts in front of me, she is really good. The problem is Pitch and her compliment each other perfectly, with the whole light and dark thing.

The other ones strength is the other ones weakness and so on and so forth. When they work as a team I doubt anyone can stop them, so my advice keep them apart.

The only way to trap Elaria is to use metals with a high melting point.

Any low melting point metals with just melt under her grip. The reason I know so much is friends tend to notice these things. Any questions?' The guardians looked deep in thought.

They seemed happy with the amount that was explained.

'Thank you Chelsea you saved Elaria a whole heap of pain and suffering.' North said. Then the guardians left with a few mixed goodbyes, tooth insisted to check Chelsea's teeth and she was quite impressed.

The guardians prepared for their next visit from the two spirits they had a battle plan about who would go after whom. When everything was prepared all they had to do was wait.


End file.
